Girls to the BOYS!
by Firefly-the-Wolf
Summary: boy...life sure does seem to get rougher for the Kamiya-gumi:first,they go to an all-boy private school;second,that school is where Kaoru's bros go;three,her bros are pals with hot guys;then, they do it while hiding the fact they r girls...yeah, life sux
1. Prologue: Ready?

Hey, this is my first ever fanfic that I typed down on to a computer (I like to write fic..just never knew how to put them on here. Plz don't flame me...like I said, its my first on here, so, be a little gentle...plz... : P ~The_Wolf_of_Stars will not be intimidated....focl, but, hope you like this small amount that I wrote.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters do not belong to me...so, don't sue me...plz...*puppy dog face of pleading*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Ready?  
  
Karou, a 16-yr. old girl, who was slender and somewhat short, with long raven black hair, ivory skin, and dark sapphire eyes, grinned after her friend said the words after a lifetime. She looked at her friends, and they all had the same look.... grins the size of the world. She was the first to speak,  
  
" Misao, you do know, that if we're caught in the act, we'll be dead, ne?" she did want to have fun, don't get her wrong, they whole group of girls were mischievous, always had fun, always together, but not too much trouble. Misao, 15-3.4 yr. old, extremely short, had long bluish/black hair, skin with a slight tan, and dark emerald/blue orbs for eyes, only nodded, and replied  
  
"I got it all worked out Karou. Gramps thought it would be a neat idea, but the only reason why I asked was cause I knew he would say it was ok, and cause he is after all, a very perverted old man. He let's me get away with alot, so, this isn't really different..." Karou considered these words, sighed, and asked  
  
"But why the school my brothers go to? Can't we choose another place where we can do our fun? With out having to see them.... without having to cut our hair..." she knew now the other girls were thinking about the consequence of going to an all boy school. Immediately, they began to fret over their hair (sorry, I had to do it girls...even I admit I love my hair.... as much of a tom-boy I may be.... ^_^)  
  
Misao calmed them down by saying sweetly,  
  
"We just get those wigs that make your head look bald, and another that we can use as guy hair, I told you, I thought up most of it already, I just need you guys to agree, and your parents, and then we're off." Megumi, 16 yr. old, jet black hair, ivory skin like Karou, but slightly taller, and had hazel eyes of a fox, spoke finally,  
  
"I'm in, and Karou's grandpa would let us both go, he'll think we're just watching over that tori-atama and Yahiko. What about you guys?" she looked at the others standing there, contemplating it down to the last details. After awhile of persuading, they agreed with eyes wide with the pranks they could do, and no one would know they were girls. Together, every girl stood in a circle, and put there right hand high, and high-fived each other as they screamed "yay", "allright", or "will kick their butts!!!" Little did they know, they were going to have the weirdest time of their life....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hey, uh. Mesa here, and plz r&r, cause it took some thought to create this whole new idea that just popped in my head out of no where, and i need some creative ideas, even though sometimes I may have way to much...including hyperness...MWAHAHAHAHA *gets cut off by her friend staring at her* WHAT!!! Well, g2g, or i'm dead...no flaming me! ^_^ later.... 


	2. Chap 1:Celebrating for now

Hailo, how are you doing? Mesa fine if you want to know. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for...it's stupid...  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters do not belong to me, so there.... ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Celebrate...for now...  
  
After their celebrations of joining the new prank, they all went home to tell their parents/guardians the news. Amazingly, no one was objected from the game plan, fore their parents/guardians trusted them, and knew the gang of girls well (A.N.: They have known along time of their "games", and in the first part, the girls aren't interested in boys...*plans evil scheme*...I am pure evil sometimes...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^_^).  
  
That very day, they were all signed up to the school where Sano and Yahiko went to, Dr. Genzai signing both Kaoru and Megumi without a second thought (A.N.: Sorry, but Kaoru's gramps really does think their keeping an eye on her brothers...poor him...heeheehee...^_^). They all had a dorm together, classes, and time together, which was perfect for them in every way. Sad thing is...they didn't know how to act like punk boys, only like punk girls. Thank Kami-sama that Misao was there...with an abnormal amount of those wigs. They each tried them, putting their long hair in those constricting net wigs, then grabbed for whatever wig they liked and complimented others on their wigs (it's a girl thing, we naturally like to compliment others...except for the evil girls...ergh...), finally choosing after much debating. Yumi asked while taking off her wig (A.N.: At the bottom I have their descriptions)  
  
"Are we going to the mall now? We kinda need some...clothes..." Suddenly there was an outburst of who was driving with who and in who's vehicle (A.N.: Had to do that...it's fun confusing your puny minds...MWAHAHAHA.... ok, I'll stop that for now. ^_^ here I will describe a few of my dream cars.... *drools* don't laugh...lol). Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao took Kaoru's MR2 Spyder with dark blue paint and black/white flames on the hood, blue underlights, tinted windows, black furry seats with cupholders/vibrators/seat warmers/adjusters each, a/c, 3 CD player/radio, 10 CD holder, much room, and a little car smeller thing of vanilla and jasmine (I had asked my dad for the name of it, but it was funny when he asked why...). Tae and Yumi took Tae's '62 American imported convertible, black with purple/red lightning bolts along the sides, purple/red leather seats (same accessories as Kaoru's, but purple/red underlights. And air freshener was kiwi melon.) (K, in this fic, the main characters have $$$, so they can afford anything).  
  
Kaoru and Tae raced to the mall, Kaoru winning and Tae nearly receiving a ticket, and they laughed it off as they walked to the boy punk fashion store. They picked up all items on the rack they liked and looked good in: hoodies (I never leave home without mine, serious), guy pants/shorts, boxers, many shirts, over shirts, tennis shoes (though they didn't need them, they r skater punk girls who get grades anyway), loafers (for their school uniform that they pick when they get there), and other stuff (commentary below). When they went to the counter, the lady looked at them skeptically and amusingly, the girls smiled when she didn't question their odd buys. When she finally finished checking out the items and them paying (it took her 20-30 mins to get all of it), they had about 2-3 large bags of their own stuff, and due to their tired and hungry state, they decided to go to the food court. The girls bought "Whatever Pizza", "Whatever Soda", "Whatever Salad", and "Whatever Whatever" (A.N.: If you don't know...I made those up for the heck of it...). Suddenly Kaoru realized something. She asked Misao, who was eating her own half of the "Whatever Pizza" (they shared a pizza).  
  
"Misao, what about my car...my brothers might recognize my baby..." (don't laugh, I call my dog and my future cars "my baby" all the time, so: P) Misao nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just say it's an odd coincidence, that's all." Megumi added in (eating the "Whatever Whatever")  
  
"Sano won't bother, just say it's a haunted car of the dead from some evil great aunt and he'll stay far from it, (heehee, Sano in the original series was afraid of trains (they were haunted) and of cameras (they stole your soul...yep) falls hard on the ground...laughing ^_^) and Yahiko, I'll have to plan with you on that one." The whole group grinned and Yumi prodded,  
  
"Sure you don't love Sano? I mean, you know him so well..." Megumi steamed a little and slightly blushed. They laughed it of, and went to Kaoru's house after they had packed their stuff in the cars, because they had it planned out to bring cars in turns, Kaoru and Tae first week, Misao and Yumi second, and Megumi and whoever next.  
  
And for their last good night in their hometown before going to the new school (since they have a week before school starts, they thought to go early just to be ready, and in the day after signing), they were all packed, bandages for binding, pads, meds, and girl stuff (you know what I'm talking about that I haven't said already, and boys will NEVER know...). Their bed stuff, clothes, dorm decor, food, plastic dishes (but iron pots and pans), electronics, and skateboard equipment were all packed in boxes in the cars.  
  
That night, they said good bye to their free girl world (on the outside, but inside the gang, never), and had to welcome the boy one at the price. Kaoru and the others said goodbye to Dr. Genzai and Ayame and Suzume (Kaoru's little sisters. Everyone loves them for their cuteness) before retiring to bed, since they would leave early the next morning. They slept close together that night, holding on to one another for comfort, support, and strength. They didn't know, that they needed each other more than anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hey, how was that? I know, still short, but can't blame me. I need to be in a mood...don't know what mood, so I guess I need peeps to put me in the mood, so I'll be moody for writing.... that was the stupidest logic I think I have ever made...lol. Hope you liked this chap, review, and also give me some ideas...lately my mind is wondering to other fics I can write after awhile, they pop in at the oddest of times...like while taking a shower for instance...need I say more *sheepish grin* well, here is the descriptions I said I'd write.  
  
Kaoru- 16-yr. old girl, slender (all of them are skinny), shorts (about 5' 3"), knee long raven black hair, ivory skin, dark sapphire eyes. Male name is Toshiro. Wig is short black hair w/ blue spikes  
  
Megumi- 16 yr. old girl, waist long jet-black hair, ivory skin like Kaoru, about 5' 4-5", hazel eyes of a fox. Male name is Kioshi. Wig is short black with silver streaks going down (vertical)  
  
Misao- 15-3/4 yr. old girl, extremely short (about 5'), knee long bluish/black hair, very slight tan, dark emerald/blue orbs for eyes. Male name is Teiji. Wig is black short going straight out with blue green streaks going across the skull (horizontal).  
  
Yumi- 16 yr. old girl, 5'4", purple/red half down the back hair, deep brown eyes, white skin. Male name is Akemi. Wig is purple/red with small spikes. (go figure)  
  
Tae- 16 yr. old girl, brown shoulder length hair with golden natural highlights, white skin, 5' 3 ½". Male name is Hikaru. Wig is brown wavy hair with gold streaks.  
  
P.S.-(you must read)  
  
Ok, yeah, I am a tom-boy, pure and simple, and I do wear male clothes, they get so much more freedom then girls do, and yes, I wear boxers, and I am proud of it, and any girl should be if they do, cause they are beating the system of stereotypes, and they shouldn't be ashamed to, so yeah.... I'll shut up about that now...and don't laugh at me for calling my dog and my future cars "my babies", cause technically they are...cause their MINE!!! Lol later... 


	3. Chap 2 Meeting the Boys

Hey ho....me here. Need more reviews from peeps. Well, here is the chap some have been waiting for...and a little longer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 2: Meeting the boys.... or shall we say, first crushes....  
  
They left at around 6 that morning, Yumi and Kaoru having to drag Misao to Kaoru's awaiting car, her struggling to go back to sleep in their comfy bed with their friends together, snuggly and still girls. Around 8:30, just as they were turning into the school (dorm area), Misao was bouncing in her seat as she danced to the music of Linkin Park: The End (they had their clothes and wigs on already, so no worries.), Tae and Megumi right behind them listening to the same music. Their music wasn't too loud, but it did attract attention of a group of boys, who saw the sweet, sweet cars, and the girlish boys that came with them... and their skating equipment. (Crap.... I'm writing this on paper in Algebra.... *begs slightly to the fic goddess* plz don't let her catch me, plz don't let her catch me.....Lol)  
  
Both cars turned off simultaneously, and the girls set to work, finding their dorm (they all lived in a large dorm) and unloaded their cars of the packed up boxes in about 30 minutes all they way to the middle floor (for small girls * err * I mean boys...they are strong and fast). They unpacked half their stuff, the dishes, food, etc. only leaving decoration and clothes, and stopped to serve their desire to loosen up, grabbed their gear and headed to the nearby skate park that Sano and Yahiko told her about.  
  
Kaoru and the others started racing each other when they got there, about 45 minutes later of walking, through an envisioned course. Kaoru leading them with Yumi not to far behind, and she flipped the board onto the 4ft high pipe, but just as she was about to get off, a red flash occurred, collided, and a nice crunch was heard from them. Both parties stopped at the sound of their friend, checking if they were alright after the major smash, Megumi quickly checking her leader over with her expert medical eyes, and hands feeling her ribs, legs, back and neck to see if anything was broken. She sighed with great relief when she finished, and looked to her friends to answer their unasked question, with a small smile and answered in her practiced male voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Toshiro will be fine. Winds knocked out, and he was smart to put on the helmet, for once...." she stopped when Kaoru's round eyes opened narrowly at the sound of her boy name, and she slowly got up to sit Indian style, rubbing her back and asked in her male voice (ok, around guys, they will speak in boy voices, so there...),  
  
"What in the hell did I hit. It was like a wall, and all I remember is going down the pipe, and them slammed into-" a soft voice came behind them, and she froze, eyes going wide  
  
"Me. You ok, err, Toshiro, ne?" Kaoru slowly got up, to make sure she pulled no cramps, and looked straightly and the owner of the voice. She was amazed at the flaming red hair, and its owner had a nice tan skin and beautiful friendly eyes, that she felt she could just die bye looking at him. Gratefully, she had enough common sense left in her wandering brain to bring her back, and replied,  
  
"Yeah, Toshiro, and I'm fine. I didn't see you there..." he smiled, making her heart skip a beat, and answered,  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. I didn't see you there either. You new to the school?" Kaoru nodded and supplied,  
  
"Yeah, all of us are, me and the guys," she started pointing in order of those at her sides, standing patiently during their leaders conversation. "Akemi Y., Kioshi M., Teiji M., and Hikaru T. " All the girls nodded at their small introduction, not caring and seeing Kenshin's gang quietly step behind him, until he introduced them.  
  
"Cool, this is Soujiro Seta, Shishio Makouto, Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Kamiya, and Yahiko Kamiya." (Their descrips below) The guys all nodded at their own introduction to these girlish-boys, but non-noticed how Kaoru stiffened at her brothers names. She thought 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble. Plz don't let them recognize me...plz.... any one listening....' Someone was kind, because Tae instantly made an excuse, that was true, that they had to go finish unpacking before the end of the night, and when the guys asked if they could help, the girls refused, saying that they only had certain things left, and they could handle it on their own. They rushed off, saying they'd see them later, and when they got to the dorm, they hurried through taking off their gear and they set to work, putting clothes up, electronics hooked in, and decor done.  
  
In no time they settled down on the couch watching their TV, delighted that their fav toonami cartoons were on. When toonami was done, Misao and Tae began to make a delicious dinner that they received a knock on the door. Yumi opened it, just to see a drooling Sano on his knees, with puppy dog eyes, who asked,  
  
"Can we plz have some food...someone ate all ours..." he got a * BONK* on the head from someone, thought it didn't phase him, who replied,  
  
"You ate all our food no baka rooster. And why are you asking them for food? You'll devour theirs and they'll go hungry too..." Yahiko appeared, trying to drag his oversized (in height, and a little in weight) brother. Kaoru sighed at this, for she was not going to let her brothers pass a meal, because she knew for a fact that Sano ate the food. She replied for Yumi, who smiled amusingly at her when she saw Kaoru appear beside her.  
  
"Come on in, let the other in too, since I bet you'll make them starve too." She heard a happy sound from the girls behind her, but the two boys looked at her respect and admiration, and hunger for food. They thanked her and ran back to their room, which oh so happened to be right beside them 'oh yay, must life be so fun and yet so cruel!?' (I'm so evil...MWAHAHAHAHA ^_^) 20 minutes later when everything was set, the whole boy group arrived out side their door, looking gratefully at their saviors, and they all sat down on the couch or floor, and began to chat a little, talking about themselves or their friends (the girls were now excepted as part of the boy gang). Sano and Yahiko teased Kaoru a little, just like at home, but they didn't know that., and she chased them around the dorm room a couple times, the males confused to these unusual acts from their friends, but the girls were amused to no end, fore they were used to the routine of what the Kamiya's do, as they are of their friends.  
  
They finished their meal, and the boys left awhile later, thanking them graciously for the great dining. The girls went to bed (taking off wigs, bandages, and locking the door), realizing it was late, and they talked quietly when they were comfortable in their beds. Kaoru asked,  
  
"You girls like those other guys, don't you? Which ones?" Misao answered first  
  
"Aoshi..." Megumi replied dreamily  
  
"Sano..." which she knew immeaditly was a mistake, she was supposed to hate the guys guts, and her she was revealing her secret, though it didn't matter. She was received by "AHA!" 's and "Told you so!' 's, and laughs all around. Tae's turn.  
  
"Soujiro!" Yumi answered in adoration  
  
"Shishio..." When Kaoru didn't reply her obvious one, they started complaining a little. She finally relented and whispered,  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru blushed at the thought of him, and her friends tormented her softly. After their tormenting stopped, Tae said the unanimous words that hung around them tightly,  
  
"Our first crushes, all together.... I can't believe it. We go to a different school, just to pull a couple pranks on the opposite sex, but we end up actually falling for them, and on the first day.... how unfair man..." All the girls muttered agreements, and they drifted to sleep about their first crushes...ever... How ironic...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary (Chap 2):  
  
Suppy? How's that for another suxy chapter? And no, I didn't get caught for writing this chapter for you demanding readers. Ok, here is the descrips:  
  
Kenshin- 16-½ yr., red hair, violet eyes, tan skin, x-scar on left cheek, a little taller than Kaoru (5'5")  
  
Sano- 16 (Kaoru's twin), brown spiky hair, brown eyes, semi-tan, about 6 ft  
  
Aoshi- 16-1/4, black/blue hair, ice blue eyes, semi-tan, about 6 ft  
  
Shishio- 16, to ear brown hair, red/brown eyes, bandaged body (saved someone from a burning home), about 5' 3 ½"  
  
Soujiro- 16, black/brown hair (to the chin), dark blue eyes, slight tan, 5' 3 1/3"  
  
Yahiko- 14, black spiky hair, brown/black eyes, dark tan, 4' 8"  
  
P.S.- plz review, I NEED to know if your actually reading this fic, and if you guys like it. Also, I need some ideas and comments. Well later...  
  
The Wolf of Stars (A.K.A- Star Wolf) 


	4. Chap 3: A part of

Hey everyone, it's been a while, I know, but it wasn't my fault.honest.unless you count the comp being messed up do to me downloading some site.*sweatdrop and waves hands* but that's not the point! Ok, heres the next chapter.after so long..  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.though I wish it was.and that all those guys were real.and that they were all mine.. quadruple drool.and beyond.. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: A part of.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru woke up groggily to the sound of pounding on the dorm room door. She was up instantly when she realized non of the girls were alive at the moment (awake), so she got up to get her bandages and wig on securely, muttering at the lazy girls who drooled in their sleep (* v- sign! *). Answering the door with practically glaring eyes, but opened into bright-surprised ones when she saw Soujiro standing there and smiling. Kaoru asked sarcastically with her mouth agape and rubbing her head.  
  
"To think people need alarm clocks.we can have Sou wake us up.. What's up anyways? You trying to become a rooster like the rooster or something?" He knew she was playing around, and his smile brightened a little as he replied back to her  
  
"Well, the whole gang on our side of the dorm wants to thank you guys for the life saving meal last night, and we decided that we should give you guys a breakfast, tour of the town, and of the school. What do ya say?" Soujiro already knew the answer, but Kaoru acted like she was thinking and reluctantly exasperated  
  
"Sure, though I'll have to wake up the hellish zombies. Their pure vicious in the morning, I mean, so am I, but I'm still the one that not as lazy as them. sometimes. So when do we eat?" Soujiro grinned and answered  
  
"In about 30 minutes, bring your boards, and also you can follow our cars if you-" Kaoru interrupted  
  
"Yep!" Soujiro nodded and said before she closed the door  
  
"We'll be down in the lot when your ready then." Kaoru closed the door, sighing with relief and despair. 'Time to wake up the others.' she held her breath, and tip toed to their shared room, and then yelled at the top of her lung, in a drill sergeant manner sort of way.  
  
"LET'S GO! Move your asses! We got hell to raise ladies!" Automatically the sleeping beauties were up and got dressed, Yumi ran to the bathroom to wash off her masque (They might be tom-boys like me, but we all know to stay at least 1% girlish.I'd die without my masques.well.actually without my cartoons.. ^_^). They stood in front of their beds and put their hands up in salutes. Kaoru was a little freaked out by them doing that, cause they never did that before. She sweat dropped and said  
  
"Addis?" instantly all the girls burst into laughing at her face, and Kaoru got dressed herself. It took them a record of 5 minutes to be ready, which perplexed then a bit. They walked down to the parking lot, dragging along their wallets and skateboards, having spent the little hyperness and energy they had at the moment. They brought 2 different CDs (Kaoru: Evanescence, Tae: TLC3D (hey look, TLC3.what does that remind me of?? oh yeah, ME! my initials really are TLC3.explained at bottom), and they meet up with the waiting guys in such (I feel a descriptive writing goin on.MWAHAHAHA ^_^):  
Kaoru in black baggy hoodie with a wolf (I changed her animal.I love wolves), baggy dark blue pants that have 3 silver chains (in a gang, the # of chains sometimes mean what your rank is and who is more in charge, like more means higher.), black tennis shoes, a blue and black visor with a wolf on the front, and a wolf insignia necklace that shown on a silver chain that no one had ever seen before (had it since she was 7). Misao in baggy dark green hoodie with a little weasel, blue baggy pants with 2 ½ chains, blue tennis shoes, and a weasel head on her small silver necklace. Megumi in red hoodie with a black fox (you know the famous company, well, she had that fox on hoodie), dark blue baggy shorts with 2 chains, black tennis shoes, fox insignia necklace, and a black hat with white fox. Tae in khaki shorts with 1 chain, red/black hoodie with an eagle (my grandpa's (my only live one, and on my dad's side) fav animal.love you grandpa, and you to grandma! Get well!), red/black tennis shoes, red eagle visor, and an eagle insignia necklace. Yumi had black baggy pants with 1 chain, black hoodie with a white panther, black/white tennis shoes, black cap with white paw print, and a panther insignia necklace.  
  
They were greeted by stunned guys (cause they came down fast), who looked sweet in their own punkish garbs, but these newbies pulled it off better then them.and they were girls.They were dressed like (really descriptive today):  
  
Kenshin in black baggy pants with 4 chains, black hoodie with dragon, black tennis shoes, dragon necklace, black visor with red fire that was darker than his hair in a low ponytail. Aoshi in dark blue baggy pants with 3 chains, dark blue hoodie with little ice cubes (* sweat drop *go figure..heeheeheehee.^_^), blue tennis shoes, ice cube necklace, and blue cap. Sano in khaki pants with 3 chains, white/black hoodie with a rooster, black shoes, rooster necklace, and black visor. Shishio in blue shorts with 2 chains, green hoodie with a skull, black shoes, skull necklace. Soujiro in blue baggy pants with 2 chains, black hoodie with a 10, blue shoes, 10 necklace, visor with a 10. Yahiko in black baggy pants with 1 chain, black hoodie with a flaming fice, black shoes, flaming dice necklace.  
  
Kaoru said after a minute of each other surveying the others clothes and standing there  
  
"Ready?" The makes nodded and went to their cars, which again ironically are parked right next to theirs, which Kaoru starting to think was a little suspicious. Kenshin drove a 2004 Honda black corvette with red flames everywhere around the car, even on the hubcaps, Aoshi and Shishio joined him. Sano's was a pure white 2005 firebird (I hope I didn't make that up.love firebirds) with a black bad sign on the hood, Yahiko and Soujiro joining him.  
  
The girls were already in their cars, having dumped the skateboards in the back, Kaoru, Yumi and Misao in Kaoru's, Tae and Megumi in Tae's. Together they popped in the CD's simultaneously, cranked up the volume, put down their windows, got in the lane waiting for both the guys and the music to start, and just as they headed out the music started blasting on the surround sound (did I forget to mention that? Opps...heeheehee. lol ^_^), which made the boys turn their heads a little, but they continued on the way.thankfully. They drove for about 13 minutes into town, the guys vs. the girls as they turned up their music to see who could go louder (battle of the sexes.though the guys didn't know it). They turned off into the lot of the chosen restaurant, parked/turned off the cars (that were again next to each other), and got out. Kaoru and the other girls looked at the restaurant, Aoiya. 'WAIT A SECOND! Misao lives at the Aoiya in Tokyo, and if this is the one for Kyoto, where the Oniwabanshu's Okashira is supposed to be living by.. wait again, Misao is fiancé to the Okashira.and these peeps will know us instantly!' (cause Kaoru was practically Misao's sister, so she was considered part of the family.actually, all the group was, but mainly Kaoru.) Kaoru looked at Misao, as did the other, but Misao only stood stock still in her shock, staring at the sign. One of the boys noticed, Shishio, and asked  
  
"What? Scared or somethin' Weasel?" That woke then all. No One, except them could call her Weasel and live without a scratch against them. They were practically sisters, so naturally it was ok, and they were so in tuned to one another it was easy. But Shishio crossed the unwritten rule of the girl line. All the girls panicked, and at once without thinking Kaoru knocked Misao out with a swift unseen hit to the head just as the girl was about to explode. Kaoru caught her before she fell, and told Shishio with a sheepish grin as he stared at her oddly for hitting Misao  
  
"You don't know exactly how lucky you are that I did that just know. Teiji will kill anyone except us who call him that. It always ends up nasty.for the other person." Kaoru started dragging the unconscious Misao to a booth, the other girls followed close behind, relieved and amused seeing all the shocked faces of the other male members. Yumi called for a waitress, and the girls in turn explained while they waited. Everything was fine, until the waitress appeared.  
  
Of all people, it had to be one of Misao's cousins from Tokyo, Okon (how cruel of me..MWAHAHAHA!!). Okon stood their with a totally puzzled face, gaping at the 5 girls dressed up as boys, but she knew them way better. All the girls (cept the totally out Misao) gaped back at her, aswell as Sano and Yahiko. Shyly with a gulp, as not to freak Okon out, Kaoru asked  
  
"Hey Okon.uhh...what are you doing HERE? Aren't you supposed to be in TOKYO, finishing off the tourist season?" she emphasized those 2 words specifically. Okon just sweat dropped, answering  
  
"Okina sent me and Omasu here to look after..oh crap, now I know why.can you come with me Wolf to get Weasel some ice?" Kaoru nodded, got up, and Megumi took her place as holding Misao up with Tae. Kaoru followed to another part of the room, into the kitchen, where Omasu sitting down on her break.  
  
The second she saw Okon enter the kitchen with a boyish looking Kaoru, she went bug eyed and knew something was wrong.a boyish Kaoru..boyish..She stood up and stared at them quizzically, a look of horror plastered hard on her face, she asked meekly  
  
"Kaoru, did your grandpa get drunk one night and gave you a sex change or something??" Kaoru fell over and stood again, shaking her head. Okon had her sit between them on a stool so to explain what was going on. Kaoru told them truth quickly, finishing with that they were meant to look after Misao, but Okon shook her head saying  
  
"We were sent to look after all you girls, and hopefully have Misao secretly meet the Okashira, but Kaoru, you already met him.Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru was in a split, either about to laugh or freak out.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Misao already has a crush on her own fiancé, doesn't know it, and is out there with him? Whoa, talk about all these odd coincidences happening to us." (* stops in mid typing her of evil plans and goes wide eyed and pale faced *.I'm innocent! * slams door in your faces* ) Okon and Omasu only grinned. Realizing they had been chatting for a long time, Okon quickly got some ice and a cloth, gliding back out of the kitchen with Kaoru behind, back to the table.  
  
Kaoru caught all the girls eyes (that were awake and not somewhat drooling and snoring.) with a reassuring one, and they relaxed. But two pairs of chocolate brown eyes were suspicious of Okon and Toshiro. Okon took the orders of the boys, and when she was done with theirs, she turned and walked off without a second thought. Kenshin asked Kaoru who was relaxing in the corner with Misao on her shoulder with the cloth and ice on her head.  
  
"She didn't take your orders, why aren't you calling her back?" Kaoru only smiled a little as Misao murmured "perverted old men need to rot.", answered unconcerned with a wave of her hand  
  
"Well, she knows what we like to eat all the time back home at the Aoiya in Tokyo. What da ya think, that we changed our taste buds in 2 days? Never." She laughed a little, and looked Misao, who had moved in her sleep so that her head was resting on the table, snoring a little. 'Misao should be almost out of it soon.' she thought, and then 5 seconds later, her brain came up with a plan. She looked to the other girls mischievously, and they saw that glint in her eyes when she was up to something. The boys just sat there and watched curiously as the newbies were planing something, Kaoru began giving out orders of what to do. "Akemi, hand me that dark napkin over there. Kioshi, take it and tie it very lightly around Teiji's head. Hikaru, get behind Teiji." When they had gotten that into positions, Kaoru bent beside Misao's right ear and whispered oh so quietly and hauntingly  
  
"I think that Okina of yours.he has taken you eyes, Teiji.he's pulling them out and putting them in some pretty girls head." That instantly got Misao out of her slumber.that creepish voice.she screeched  
  
"NOOO!!! I wanna keep my eye! Give them back!!!!" After a second, she went  
  
"AHHH!!! I'm BLIND!!!!!! I can't see.." suddenly she stopped as she heard peels of laughter, and she took off the napkin, and saw her 4 friends rolling all around her on the floor, clutching their sides as they laughed so hard that it hurt and they couldn't breath and their faces turned red. The guys across the table were looking at all their new members, who laughed like no tomorrow. Kenshin and the rest started laughing aswell, because it was so funny to see all those tough looking boys laugh so hard around their blushing red friend. After awhile, the laughter died down, Kaoru got forgiveness quickly from Misao. Their food was served, and then Yumi asked a question that popped randomly into her head.  
  
"So, you guys got families?" This had a few eyebrows raised to, but the quiet was saved by a soft voice that came from Sano  
  
"Me and Yahiko do. My twin sister Kaoru, gramps, and our two younger sisters, Ayame and Suzume. And we have a girl named Megumi who lives with us because of the accident, cause both our parents were in the car together, and she was put into gramps' care." Yahiko looked at Sano because he broke the promise they had made, and all the boys in the gang were looking at him intently, waiting for more details about this 'twin sister' they never heard of before. Soujiro asked quietly for the boys  
  
"Sano, you never told us you had a twin sister before. How come?" Kaoru felt suddenly nauseous 'I guess Sano is ashamed of having a puny sister like me around. Probably one who was actually cute would do.' The other girls glanced at her quickly as if they knew what she was thinking, and then back to Sano. But Sano answered completely opposite of her thoughts.  
  
"Well you see, my sister's one who will.well, I can't describe her, because it so hard. There's not enough verbs to describe her exactly. I'm not ashamed of her, that's for sure. We might pick on her once in awhile, but me and Yahiko love her more too much to ever be ashamed of the piece of work. I guess, don't know if gramps'll agree, but you all can come over after the first week of school so you can meet her and probably her ever present friends, who always seem to be there. You guys might like them, cause their.different than the girls around here.they don't try to take your heart, your just practically helpless against them and their female power. What do you say?"  
  
He heard agreements from all the boys on that side of the table, but silence from the girls. Sano looked at them questioningly, and grinned while saying  
  
"Your invited too, you know. Your part of us as a group." But the girls only gave him sad smiles and shakes of the heads. Megumi answered  
  
"Na, we all gotta go home on first week, to help around the house, be with family. Strict orders from the biological parents/generals, sir. Thanks for the offer though." And all the girls gave Sano salutes, who understood their predicament and their laughable manner. For the rest of the meal, the guys talked quietly about themselves and after that an odd quiet consumed them in their own thoughts. They finished fast, paid for the meals, and left to explore the rest of Kyoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Ok, how was that? R&R please! Alright, I shall say it once, I'm TLC#, Tiffany Lauren C. #, My dad.Terry Lee C. 1. Sister, Tiara Lea C. 2. Bro, Tyler Lucas C. $ my mom is HAC. See what you get from your initials.I get tender loving care..later for now.  
  
The Wolf of Stars (A.K.A- Star Wolf) 


	5. Chap 4: We're not supposed to be cute as...

Hey, hope you guys liked the last chapter. Me was in a mood..need to be in a mood..lol. I hope you guys like these chaps, cause they personally took a chunk out of me, and my learning time.though I don't really care about the last part, still, it took my creativity for this, and it was stretching thin from lack of sleep, caffeine, and hyperness going down. You can even ask my friends about that, they were amazed that I wasn't my usual hyperself...*bug eyed and gaping* whoa.who would have thunk, me, Star Wolf, supreme ruler of my on world and etc., not hyper..the world will come to an END!!!! AHHHHHHHH.AHHHHHHH..lol. well, heres the next one for ya..  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is sadly not created by me, only the story line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: We're not supposed to be cute.as BOYS!!!!  
  
When they walked out of the Aoiya, Okon and Omasu said good bye to them, winking at the girls as they passed. They got back into their cars, blared the music up, and drove quickly to the mall.  
  
As they approached the lot, there were many groups of teens about their age who were eyeing their oh-so-sweet cars, and they just stood against their own. Quite a few girls looked their way with flirting glances, but non-of the 'boys' (meaning all of them, boys and dressed up girls) of the gang looked at them in any interest whatsoever.  
  
Kaoru was walking slowly, getting her barring, with Misao a little ahead of her, signaling for her to hurry up. She was about to start moving again, when a girl just a few centimeters taller than her, with red tipped black hair and really pretty looks, started flirting with Kaoru.  
  
"Hi there. What's your name cutie?" Kaoru blinked at first with surprise, then started blushing out of embarrassment, but the girl thought she was blushing out of nature that she was flirting with him.  
  
"Oh that's so cute, you're blushing. I bet your one of those guys who are sensitive.."  
  
A couple of girls came over to see the rather girlish looking boy, who really was cute, blush. Kaoru was shocked at being called cute and sensitive, I mean, she pulls pranks for a living, she has never cried since she was around 7.  
  
The other 'boys' realized their friend was having trouble being surrounded by a bunch of fake cute girls, and went to save their comrade who was truly red faced. Misao, Megumi, and Shishio all pushed the girls off of her, and Soujiro and Tae quickly grabbed her out of there. Kaoru was on the ground, bowing up and down to them fast as she thanked them for saving her and had fake tears on her face to bring in the effect. She stopped after awhile of them laughing a little, and heard Misao call out  
  
"Stay away from my boss, aight? He don't need girls up in his face, crowding around him all the time. So just leave him alone!" Kaoru chuckled a little at that. When they finally were inside with no 'sluts' (we shall call all other girls who follow the gang that for now) on their tail. Yahiko asked  
  
"How come you got so blushy around all those girls? They were all over you, Tosh (nickname he gave Kaoru), and you could have any of them. I mean, its not like they care if you use them." (I know, kinda mean, but you'll see) Kaoru and the other girls gasped at those words, almost ready to pounce on him, but Kaoru regained senses and answered fairly with thinking  
  
"Yahiko, one day you'll have to understand, you'll have to make the right choice, or you'll be going from one girl to the next, with the heart ache or no care as to what you feel, all numb on the inside. Girls aren't some possession, they usually do have feelings you know, and thoughts themselves. While some are the worst example of females ever, like those sluts back there, because they flock to any boy who is 'hot' in their standards or in another girls so they can just be hors about it, or he has money, or something they really want, or whatever. The better example is one who is trusted, loving, waits for the one boy she wants so much, and if he leaves her in the dust for another girl, she'll either leave his side to live on her life, to try and be herself, or she'll wait for him until he realizes how she feels. I'm waiting for the better of the opposite sex. What are you waiting for? Love that is true and pure, or some riff raff you can pick off the streets and who'll use you for what your worth? Which one, Yahiko?"  
  
The gang was quiet, concentrating on these words that non of them really ever listened to before, now, when one of them say it so simply and with ease, they actually listened. The 'boys' waited for the answer, which came after much debating in the head.  
  
"Love that's real. I mean, I don't want to be used." Kaoru sighed and asked  
  
"Yet you don't mind using them?" Yahiko slowly got what she was talking about, and answered promptly  
  
"Love." Kaoru nodded and said  
  
"Smart move, very smart move. Sano, you got one smart brother here." Sano only slightly grinned, shook his head in reply  
  
"I tell him that, he doesn't listen. My grandpa tells him that, doesn't listen. My sister tells him that, he ends being almost put to death, listens. And you're the only one that doesn't have to make him listen. Seriously, I think this is some odd occurrence going on around here." Kaoru laughed, and they continued on their way.  
  
~30 minutes later after boredom~  
  
Kaoru asked as she trudged along  
  
"Can we go skate now? Cause there isn't much to do here and now, and I need to loosen up or I'll either go crazy or I'll drop dead on the ground from very little energy." Kenshin grinned at the half alive person standing next to him, and exclaimed  
  
"I know how you feel, Toshiro. You all wanta go to the park?" to those to words, he received desperate pleas to go there now, before they all become mindless droids of the system of popularity and so..wait.they already are!!! (lol, but not mindless!)  
  
They went back to their cars, turned on the music load to drown out the shouts from others, and zoomed off to the skate park where they had met the other day. When they got there, it was empty of all life, except for several girls far off. Kaoru and Misao instantly began a race, though not with their best stunts or their fastest moves. Neither was listening to the girls that came over as they commented the two skaters, either liking the one with the blue spikes or the turquoise-ish highlights. The rest of the 'boy' gang was getting rather ticked at this unwanted attention to their pals.  
  
'Boy, non-of those girls will leave Toshiro alone. He's a babe magnet, yeah, but he doesn't want one, and he's got priorities and goals to fill out.' Sano thought with a deep respect. Than an idea occurred, which he told to the rest of the gang. Shishio was the one who called the wolf and weasel in, who were having bliss at this game of 'who can be the lamest'. Kenshin asked them  
  
"Wanna do a leading course run? No race, just a run through, sorta doing free lance tricks, and those who get tired along our can't keep up with the pace of harder tricks drop out. We have to pick a leader though." Kaoru agreed, replying  
  
"Yeah, you our Sano can start it. " But the group, including the non- conspiring Misao shook their heads. Aoshi finally spoke up, with a small grin  
  
"You're the leader for today. The rules-." Kaoru interrupted him with a wave of the hand and grinning  
  
"Yeah, Aoshi, I know already..well, what are you waiting for? Let's GO!!!!" she led them, starting on the down hill half pipe, and they followed in turn, Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sano, Yumi, Shishio, Tae, Soujiro, and Yahiko.  
  
At first Kaoru did the basics, then it got to a point of pain for the others who didn't work out as much. She, Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi, and Sano were the last to stay alive after her warm-up, and when they were beginning first level, she and Kenshin were the last ones up. They went as far as level 4 when they both heard a large crowd of cheers, which wasn't just their t-d off friends. All it was was a bunch of girls and several boys who had no clue how to skate. Things were getting so annoying that K-K both agreed with a nod and finished the last trick. They got off the course and took off their gear.  
  
Both headed to their cars with the gang following them. They packed up as the crowd that had watched them moaned with disappointment for the loss of their entertainment. They hurried off back to the campus, and like the girls were promised, they had a tour of the school. When they were done, and headed back to their dorms, Misao asked slyly  
  
"You guys need more food due to Sano's black hole of a stomach?" The guys said they were fine, reluctant to pass up a meal, but they had to contain both outraged Sano and Misao, both shouting at each other 'Rooster head' and 'Weasel'. Kaoru eventually knocked Misao out for a few minutes and the other boys dragged off Sano.  
  
They said goodnight, the girls went in and dumped Misao on the couch for awhile until she woke up and turned on the TV. They ate the leftovers from the night before, and then went to unwind themselves for the night, putting their wigs up and taking off the bandages, putting on masques each, Yumi locking the door tightly.  
  
They went to bed, dreaming of nothing in particular.. (sure..we believe that ^_^ * wink wink nudge nudge *).  
  
All of a sudden, the night was disturbed from its peaceful slumber by a terrifying scream of pain and horror.  
  
The girls were up almost seconds after the scream, and they were rushing around, washing off masks, putting on wigs, binding their bandages, making sure their t-shirts and boxers revealed nothing. They each came out of the room to grab hold of a weapon, Kaoru with a large bokken, Misao with kunai, Megumi with steak knives, Tae with two pans, Yumi with a curtain rod. (interesting weapons for Tae and Yumi).  
  
Tae turned on the TV, looking for news of any sort. Megumi was in the kitchen making some tea to settle their nerves, with Yumi helping. Misao and Kaoru were standing close at guard, looking out the window and by the door, making sure that Kaoru's gang was still in order. Misao finally saw police driving by the school, and they seemed to not be going that far from the school, where the scream had been the area of the scream, which was good and bad. Good because they weren't hallucinating, bad because someone was hurt.  
  
After a couple minutes, a loud knock echoed through their dorm that sent them jumping into fighting positions. Megumi behind the counter, perfect aiming at anything that came through. Misao and Kaoru were in front of the door, first things to be seen, first ones to defend or attack at what was behind the door. Tae and Yumi were on either side of the door, ready to jump onto anything that came at the 2 in front.  
  
The knock came again, and Kaoru nodded for Tae to open the door. Tae flung open the door, and in came what was a blur to them, for the girls moved fast and swift as they attacked. (I'll say the names of the ones they did not know they attacked.. ^_^) Sano was pinned to the wall with Misao's and Megumi's knives, he was out like a light at Tae's pan of doom. Shishio was knocked out singly by Yumi, who repeatedly smashed the rod on his head. Soujiro and Yahiko both pinned and bonked by Tae and Kaoru. Aoshi with Misao's knives and Yumi's/Kaoru's severe smashing. Kenshin solely down by Kaoru, who smacked him down hard for him to go out with one hit.  
  
The girls stopped as the began to look at their attackers, and then realized it was a bunch of boys..that happened to be their pals..oh.crap... The girls dragged the guys to the wall carefully and placed them in a row. Tae turned up the volume of the TV after they did that task, and the girls sat down beside each other on the couch.  
  
Several minutes later, there was an announcement. A girl had been murdered by some jealous boyfriend, and that they would come back in a few more minutes with a better report. On the break, the boys slowly woke up to large pains in the craniums'. Misao said sheepishly, as the girls grinned and rubbed their heads with sweatdrops  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. You should have told us who you were before you knocked, and then we wouldn't have..played around. Sorry again." Before the guys could speak, the TV sounded loud, and they all turned to it with surprise. The news anchor lady appeared pale faced, and scared. She said silently  
  
"For those who are younger than 17, please, don't see this." And then she showed a picture of the scene; blood every where, the girls insides were out in the open, and her face was shocked and eyes wide in pain, her throat was cut oddly, as if the blade took its time slowly and jaggedly. On the wall beside her, in her blood said  
  
"If I can't have her, no one will." All their faces turned pale. But what shocked Kaoru was that it was the girl from the mall.with black red-tipped hair. She barely uttered  
  
"No." when Tae, Yumi, and Misao ran for the bathroom, Yahiko with them. Megumi, Aoshi, and Shishio went to help them. Kaoru stood there in front of the couch, thoughts were clouded and busting her. She was under so much stress..  
  
Soujiro asked  
  
"You alright?" but the words came on deaf ears, as she was so pale.then she blacked out entirely and fell to the floor. Sano caught her before she hit the end table edge. He held Toshiro gently, and put her on the couch. Kenshin grabbed a towel from the kitchen aswell as ice, and Soujiro took it and put it in Sano's hand, who pressed it to her pale head.  
  
The girls came back, themselves rather pale, and they were being helped by the boys (except Megumi, she was helping the girls aswell.) When the looked up to see Kaoru on the couch, they weren't concerned for themselves anymore, but for her.  
  
The guys were surprised to see the rather pale girls rush as fast they could to their even paler leader who was out. The were more surprised that they cared more for her together than anything else. Misao took control of the towel that Sano had held as they crowded around her in a somewhat protecting ring. After about a half an hour, the boys left when they were persuaded that everything was fine for now.  
  
They unbounded Kaoru from her bandages and took off her wig. Tae and Yumi hauled Kaoru to their room and into her bed. Megumi made some liquid, put it in a bowl, and placed it on Kaoru's bedside table. Misao stayed close by, holding the cold wet cloth to her forehead, and dipping once in awhile from another bowl filled with water.  
  
Together they fell asleep at Kaoru's bed, Tae and Yumi at the foot of the bed back-to-back, Megumi on Kaoru's right with her head on the bed beside Kaoru's head, and Misao was curled beside Kaoru, her head resting on Kaoru's stomach.  
  
In sleep, they were the most adorable things ever..awake..they just beat the living daylights out of any one..(lol ^_^ MWAHAHAHAHA)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
More reviews would be helpful you know? I made this chapter shorter than I wrote it, because I was in a hurry to post before I had to go to bed, so the rest of the chapter will be in chapter 5..MWAHAHAHA  
  
The Wolf of Stars (A.K.A. -Star Wolf ~the legend and legacy continues..) 


	6. Chap 6: The Boys meet the girlsas girls…

Hey, here comes the long awaited chapter that some have been asking for. Yeah, I know, I had the whole Christmas break to do it, but I had no chance! I was with my pal Dorthy for 4 days straight, I was on the road for a day, cleaning, baking (I made good desserts! I love to cook, but not as much as draw and watch anime!!! ^_^) MWAHAHAHA) (* one of her friends come by and say * blame it on the sugar * and they knock her out with a rubber hammer and drag her away * ^_^ lol @_@). Well, like I said, here you go, and enjoy the show..(wait.that rhymed? @_@ sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar..)  
  
Disclaimer: non of the RK characters belong to me..and probably never will.but I want to meet u in person, oh great author of my fav anime show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Boys meet the girls...as girls. (lame titles..I know!)  
  
They slept soundly through the night, minds blank of nothing but of what happened. When dawn came, and the sun rose to a reddish color in the sky, Kaoru woke with a start, and then the headache kicked in. She looked around her to see her friends sleeping, with faces of sadness and concern. She whispered,  
  
"You guys up?"  
  
The other girls mumbled, but slowly recognized the owner of the voice, and they immeaditly sprang up to look at her. They were stunned at first, and then they tackled her with hugs of relief, Yumi and Misao both burst into tears about how worried they were, Megumi and Tae controlled themselves very well and just hung to her tightly. She smiled and sighed, asking,  
  
"What happened? Did I blackout, because I can't remember anything after I saw that picture."  
  
The girls nodded, and they dispersed to make breakfast. Kaoru rose slowly to take the shower she desperately felt she needed. As she got out a few minutes later, a soft but audible knock came from the door. Kenshin's voice from the other side,  
  
"Hey, you guys alive in there? Or do we need to break the door down?"  
  
Yumi answered,  
  
"We're fine, but hold on for a few seconds."  
  
They all ran for their room to get their wigs, and Kaoru had to dodge back into the bathroom to get on her bandages and wig. Tae opened the door carefully, and Kenshin stepped in, asking,  
  
"Toshiro ok? He looked almost dead last night."  
  
Megumi nodded and replied  
  
"He's in the bathroom, he'll come out soon. What are you up so early? Or are you guys in the other dorm all roosters and wake up at the crack of dawn?"  
  
Kenshin laughed at that remark, and gave his smile. He settled after awhile, answering,  
  
"Na, were awake when the real rooster wakes us up with his snoring."  
  
All of them laughed at that one, and Kaoru came out with her black T- shirt very loose, and blue boxers almost falling down. (ohh..i should draw a picture of that..) Her wig was wet, and beads of water glistened through her spiked dyed hair. She yawned while trying to get out.  
  
"W-w-what's going on in here? What's up Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin stayed for only about 15 minutes, saying that the guys were just going to keep it low for awhile, staying in their dorm to review last years (I don't know what Japanese school systems are like, can someone try to explain it to me?) subjects and this years new courses, so there'd be little excitement for the rest of the week.  
  
The girls agreed totally, and they all went down to get their own books and uniforms. When they got back to their dorm, they ate, watched TV, went on comp, and went over what expect over the course of the year/semester. The books were nothing compared to their old school's textbooks, these were just plain easy to them. Kaoru thought  
  
'No wonder Sano and Yahikolikes this school and does so well, it so easy! And they say this one of the top schools, pshhh!'  
  
Gratefully, they had brought plenty of manga books and other books along with them so as not to be bored, and the school library wasn't going to be opened until a week after school starts for some stupid reason about a cherry bomb last year being exploded in there (MWAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHA ^_^ sad thing was it was the library that got hit..why not the teachers lounge or the principals office! Huh!! What the librarians do to you! @_@). Good thing a book store was a few blocks away, so they were set.  
  
~ one week after school began, on the weekend ~  
  
The first week had flown by, a couple assignments on what they did during their summer break, which the whole group finished immeaditly, having written: Went home, Skateboarded with friends, Came back to school, Meet with other friends, Review.  
  
Finally, the painful weekend came, and the girls said goodbye right when the bell rang for schools out. They had already loaded their gear and other things and sped off as the boys barely got up to their dorm.  
  
The girls zoomed off back to Tokyo, and they were welcomed by their parents/guardians, who knew about the whole boys coming over thing. The parents left with a couple rounds of hugs from each girl, and the girls went in Kaoru's house to go get ready before the boys come home.  
  
Tae, Yumi, and Misao took their sleep over clothes and changed first as Kaoru and Megumi went and hid the cars in the garage. They put the music on loud in Kaoru's room as the each changed, Dr. Genzai hid in his office, Ayame and Suzme were dancing to whatever track the stereo changed to (which was TATU).  
  
Their theme of the day was chains, slacks, and punk look:  
  
Kaoru, black baggy guy shorts with 4 chains, black tank top that showed a wolf on her stomach, hair up in ponytail, ears pierced 3x each, 4 bracelets on each wrist.  
  
Misao, blue shorts with 3 chains, her in regular braid, large loose blue shirt that says her name on the front and on back was the names of the other 4 girls in siggy, 5 bracelets per wrist, ears pierced 3 x.  
  
Megumi, dark purple capris with 3 chains, pink spaghetti strap with 'Foxy' up in pink flames, 4 bracelets each, 2x pierce on each, hair in double braids.  
  
Yumi, red slacks with 2 chains, white tank top, 3 bracelets, 2x pierce, hair in 2 side bottom buns.  
  
Tae, green capri with orange sides with 2 chains, green spaghetti strap with white shirt underneath, 4 bracelets, 3 x pierce, hair in single bun with spikes.  
  
They only had to wait 10 minutes before a honking accrued, signaling the boys were home. Yumi turned up the volume on the stereo, and they turned it to the 2nd track. The girls waited for the sign that they boys would introduce them to their 'friends'. Ayame & Suzume came down and hugged older brothers as they walked through the door, and looked at the smiling boys that came inside the house after them. Sano asked, crouching down to their level,  
  
"Hey you two, is Jou-chan here with all her pals today?"  
  
Ayame nodded, Suzume followed lead,  
  
"Yeah, they are home, they are in Kaoru's room."  
  
"Yeah, Kaoru's room!"  
Sano smirked at that (glad he doesn't have to trace her down..), and he rubbed their heads for being cute as always. Sano dared Yahiko to get Kaoru, and he did so reluctantly, aware of what will happen the second he opened the door. He climbed the stairs to the platform where all the bedrooms were, and stopped in front of a door that everyone could still see him from. He silently opened their door, hoping not to get their attention yet, but he failed when screams came echoing through the house.  
  
Yahiko tried to save himself (ohh..me hungry.its dinner time!), but was pulled into the room. More screams were heard like "Yahiko, you're back!", "Where's rooster! We gotta make fun of him!!!", and "WHAT are you doing here so early!!". He ran out and jumped from the stairs and landed on his feet (he and everyone who has every been to their house has learned to jump from great heights without hurting themselves), and ran to get behind Sano. Sano grinned and yelled  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan, get down here before I bring you down physically!" (many are amazed that he said big word! ^_^)  
  
Seconds after he said that, flashes were seen as they landed swiftly onto the ground in front of Sano in order, Tae first, Kaoru last.  
  
Kaoru smiled and said smoothly  
  
"Sup boys.."  
  
End of chap 6!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There, I finally created a true cliff hanger!!! * pause for affect * * every one is silent as they read * *then chaos breaks out * * sweatdrop * not what I had planned.but it'll do!!! ^_^ sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar... @-@ life of a sugar addict..  
  
Star Wolf ~the legend and legacy continues.. 


	7. Chapter 6: Bait is set

Hey, here's the next chappie, so read!!!  
  
Disclaimer no longer necessary.am I right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan, get down here before I bring you down physically!" (many are amazed that he said big word! ^_^)  
  
Seconds after he said that, flashes were seen as they landed swiftly onto the ground in front of Sano in order, Tae first, Kaoru last.  
  
Kaoru smiled and said smoothly  
  
"Sup boys..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting of the Game..  
  
Misao piped up.  
  
"Hey Rooster and little dude!!!"  
  
Tae followed  
  
"You didn't call rooster-head! You and Yahiko had boss worried all week!!! After what we saw on TV, the least you could do was to call up and say you were alive!"  
  
Megumi continued, in her ticked off voice  
  
"We went through hell for you, tori-atama, because she has been chewing our heads off, so right about now we are considered medical miracles, and we don't want to go through it ever again. I'm rather amazed she let us live!"  
  
Kaoru pouted at that one. Yumi did the last piece of the message, going down to her knees and had fake tears in her eyes, hands in a praying position.  
  
"Thank you..we can actually live to see you!!! Though your not much to see, thank you!!!!" (I can't believe I said that about Sano.I'm sorry Sano..sorry.I still love you!!!)  
  
The girls laughed hard, Kaoru and Misao holding on to the barely standing Megumi, Tae and Yumi were already rolling on the ground, gasping like fish for air. Sano laughed at their joke, Yahiko followed in. Ayame and Suzume came back from behind Sano and Yahiko with the rest of the boys in tow, Ayame holding Kenshin's hand and Suzume holding Aoshi's (that image would look so cute!). They aswell began to laugh with their brothers and sister and friends, because they were all so happy! The boys were rather confused, not knowing if they were invited to laugh in this 'game' of theirs. But.they noticed something different..  
  
Sano and Yahiko, seemed.happy. They seemed for once to truly be able to laugh, because in all their time they spent with the two, they had never laughed like this when they were together. Their eyes were full of pure joy, filled as well, with a memory. Before any of the boys could look into it closer, Kaoru had stopped laughing, but looked to the 'new comers' with a smile and asked.  
  
"You must be Sano's and Yahiko's friends. Come on in!!!" The guys smiled at her, and all filed in as they came to view for the girls, though they acted like they were surprised (um..duh.wanna blow your cover?..). Sano saw the girls faces light up with curiosity and mischief, but he put that aside and turned to introduce them to all of the girls (including Ayame and Suzume).  
  
"This is Kenshin," points at Kenshin. And the two little girls say.  
  
"Ken-ni!!!" The others grinned at that cute statement. Sano then pointed at Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi," The girls did it again  
  
"Aoshi-ni!!!" The others slightly grinned. Sano just nodded and continued to Shishio.  
  
"Shishio," The girls did so again.  
  
"Shishio-ni!!!" Misao, Yumi, and Tae were holding there mouths, Kaoru and Megumi tried to keep straight faces as they held it in. Sano then pointed to Soujiro and finished.  
  
"and this is Soujiro." Then all the girls said  
  
"Sou-ni!!!!" And once again, then fell to the floor laughing, but this time non of the others joined in, cause it was a something that only girls understood... (* looks at story *..I think something is wrong.I go from semi-important moment, to laughing stocks, and more laughing...and yet u still won't get it..its some stupid girl joke..).  
  
Sano and Yahiko sweatdropped as they looked to all the girls, sprawled on the ground like the were fish out of water, searching for something to breath as the flopped around (umm.very odd metaphor I might add.^_^). The guys just stood there and somewhat dumb because they had no clue what to do. Kaoru finally stood up and helped the others up as well. Misao held onto Kaoru, just to keep herself on her feet, and Kaoru naturally was there. She then pointed out the girls.  
  
"Them over there is Tae and Yumi, the ones holding onto Megumi, Tae on the right, Yumi on the left, Megumi's the barely standing one. This is Misao, and I am Sano's and Yahiko's sister, Kaoru. And those little angels are Ayame, the older one, and Suzume, the one that copies. Welcome to the Kamiya house..and don't worry, you can never be bored around here.." (how true u r Kaoru, how true u r.*rubs hands and evil grin comes as she thinks.* don't steal my genius!! * slams door *)  
  
The boys nodded their heads in introduction, and only stared at the girls. This was their first time to see them this clearly, not rolling on the ground or just little glimpses, but as the girls stood before them, they saw their beauty, they all stood tall as.royalty.as goddess. The girls to them were just, beautiful..They especially noticed how they seemed to have a somewhat protective ring around Kaoru, how they had it specially formed, and yet the girls themselves didn't know it.  
  
(uhh.*knocks on the guys heads* of course their protective of her!!! She is the leader, and they are loyal to her, especially for what she did for them in the past.* HINT HINT !!!!! *)  
  
Kaoru looked at them for a last second, and then looked to Sano and asked sweetly.  
  
"Sano.I was wondering.." Sano looked her in the eye, and fell for the trick easily. He groaned as he asked.  
  
"And what does Kaoru want?" Kaoru grinned mischievously at him. She did a little girlish giggle and said.  
  
"I was wondering, do you and your friends wanta play with my friends and I? It would be.fun.." Sano knew instantly what she was talking about and grinned the same grin as her. He then replied.  
  
"What type of fun are we talkin' about this time? Fight..motor..engine.or board.your choice ya know.."  
  
Kaoru thought 'We can't drive our cars, and most definitely no boarding.we'll be caught for sure. We haven't trained lately.so that leaves us with motor.' Misao had watched closely as Kaoru thought, her eyes had gone somewhat cloudy as they went into arguing with herself.  
  
Kaoru's head snapped up, surprising some of the others, but her eyes had an innocent look, as well as a little devilish look in them. Her voice came out smoothly as she spoke.  
  
"Motor.I heard that the track was all set. You ok with that?" Sano looked to Yahiko, who looked back, and they both sighed with defeat. They could never defeat Kaoru, even if they did their best, at anything. She was like, the perfect girl at anything, who got almost anything..but didn't want it most of the time.  
  
Sano faced Kaoru again and said.  
  
"Yes, we will do motorcycles if your highness wishes of us."  
  
He faced his friends and asked.  
  
"Do you guys wish to race my sister and her friends on a placed track in downtown on motor cycles.or do you guys wanna be left her with the two angels over there.."  
  
It really was hard to decide for the guys. Be with two cute angelic children who could do anything that was cute, and made them smile like no tomorrow.. Or with a bunch of freakin' goddess', way to beautiful to be left out of some guys eye. They brought their heads together and thought some more. When they were done, they turned around and said solemnly.  
  
"We wouldn't mind spending the afternoon with you Sano. Not at all."  
  
The girls grinned at each other. The bait was set and they'll be reeling in the prize in no time..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hello!! Took me forever to get this chappie typed up!!! PEEPS, I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I am running out of ideas, and I only finished writing to the 7th chapter, and I really want to get this one a head, because of all my lay back...and also...review. I won't continue till I get at least 5 more reviews..ota!!! well, me should be gone now..I need more sugar...energy.draining..must..have.sugaaaaarrrrrrrrrr..*faints at the lack of sugar that she despersatly needs ever since she started typing this chapter.* lol..laterz.  
  
Star Wolf (A.K.A.- The_Wolf_of_Stars) ~the Legend and Legacy lives on and continues. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Game Begins

Hey!!!! I am seriously sorry for taking forever to update for you guys. I have just been so busy with my other fic, that I sorta put this one aside for awhile. But as I had promised, now that I caught up to the 7th chapter in there, I am updating again on here 2. Please don't kill me....I'm to creative for my own good sometimes....well, here's the long awaited chapter.... all becomes quiet and the room slowly darkens, and then...the story starts off again....   
  
Disclaimer: not really necessary, is it? Well, me don't own Kenshin and gang, so there... And also, Rayearth Magic Knights was created by CLAMP....I love their works.. like I'm addicted to their work or something....  
  
big booming voice over the intercom In our last chapter....  
  
Last Chap:  
  
"We wouldn't mind spending the afternoon with you Sano. Not at all."  
  
The girls grinned at each other. The bait was set and they'll be reeling in the prize in no time....  
  
Chapter 7: The Game begins....  
  
Sano glanced over at the girls and their grins, but ignored it as he squatted down to Ayame and Suzume's level. He looked at them concerned like, and said.  
  
"Well, guess you two angels are left with grandpa for the day. Are you two gonna be ok, or do you want to come with us?"  
  
Ayame and Suzume shook their heads and answered sweetly.  
  
"No. We stay home and watch Rayearth Magic Knights!!!"  
  
Kaoru smirked, because thanks to her, they were becoming well-rounded girls. Ones that don't want a guy in their life, but want friends, sisters. They'll become independent, and they aswell will grow to become tomboys.  
  
(So much as she can help it!!! Tomboy life rocks!!!...but then it becomes really sad too... eyes become dull, tears form at the rims. Then she realizes what's going on, and becomes hyper again. back to the story, no reading this!! No readee...)  
  
Sano nodded at their answer, and he ruffled their hair a little as he stood back up. He semi-smiled and replied,  
  
"All right, then go watch it. But first tell Gramps that we're gone so he knows, alrighty?"  
  
The two nodded and ran off to their grandfather's office in the back of the house. The two gangs watched as they did so, and they left through the front door, talking about such and such, the girls especially all giddy because they were so ready to beat those guys' asses (pardon moi language.... ).  
  
The guys took Sano's and Kenshin's car, and the girls took Kaoru's grandfathers car (actually, a blue SUV), because they didn't want to risk anything. Kaoru drove, and Misao sat in the passenger seat, and.... (I'll just show u!!! to hard to explain!)  
  
Kaoru Misao  
  
Megumi Tae  
  
Yumi  
  
Misao was bouncing around the front, and she put TATU in and turned up the volume (isn't what they always do? parents look at her accusingly WHAT!!!). The boys in the cars followed the bouncy females and the rather loud music, and could only blink and follow behind them. A couple of people from the street looked at the SUV and called out to the girls, but no one heard them (umm...duh....).  
  
The SUV then took a sudden turn, which was quickly executed as well by Sano who did it all the time, and Kenshin followed his example. They started heading down a darker street, where trashcans were all over the streets, beaten down cars were parked in the gutters, bums sat on the wall of the buildings, looking as three very expensive automobiles drive by them fast.  
  
Kaoru then turned into a parking area to a place called The Shop. She went right through and parked her car right in front of the open garage door, people just looked up from their work and nodded or grinned. Her bro's friends were surprised that they were to leave their cars in the street of crooks unguarded, but they didn't know that no one, and I mean NO ONE, steals from the Kamiya's, friends, or guests.  
  
She and the other girls jumped out of the SUV and slammed the doors. Kaoru strolled in with her gang, as Sano and his pals followed, the other guys looking around, amazed at all the equipment and cleanliness of it all.  
  
Several guys called to the approching crowd.  
  
"Kaoru, long time no see girl!!!"  
  
"Better get to work on new bikes. By the look on the girls faces, they must be headed to the track!"  
  
"When will one of you girls go out with me!!!"  
  
"Sano! Yahiko! What up bro's?"  
  
They passed by, replying here and there, Yumi ran to get their big time mechanic pal, who only smiled at his friends and sighed at the probable amount of work to come and damage to come they'll do to the bikes after their done racing. They were so competitive!! He just shook his head a little and showed them the new updated bikes.  
  
Kaoru hugged her motorcycle, and admired the new paint job. Sano and Yahiko had the same affect to theirs, holding onto them and their new paint job. Kaoru looked at him in amazement and in happiness, and it washed over her face. She asked  
  
"How long did it take you for the paint, Tak?"  
  
Tak shook his head  
  
"Koji did that. Put a lot of work in them, and quite a few people wanted to buy your cycles, but we all said 'no'. You going for a race with your friends after you 3? Cause we got a new order, and your guy friends can use them as test driving."  
  
He picked up a black, shiny helmet, and tossed it to Kaoru, who caught it without thinking, but her hair in it very carefully and shoved it on with the flap up. Sano & Yahiko did the same, and all 3 were about to go, but a boy about 5 in" taller than Kaoru and grease on his coverall and shirt stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I just finished the work, and your already going to destroy the beautiful paint job! No, I can't allow you!"  
  
Kaoru smiled mischievously  
  
"No, we are so keeping these ones. We're just.....test driving."  
  
And with that, all 3 put down the flap, started the motors, and drove off with the adrenaline rush starting to kick in. The guys were going to follow, but Tae and Yumi stopped them by pulling them over to the main break area. Misao clicked on the big 72" plasma screen TV that showed 3 motorcycles flashing by fast, Kaoru easily in the lead, jumping several trash cans and cars, swerving through the obstacle course without scratching the paint at all. Her brother were behind her, Yahiko almost past her, but she only turned up her velocity, quickly getting farter away and cutting off the pass.  
  
& (back in the break room)  
  
Misao was jumping up and down, screaming that Kaoru will so win, and they might aswell forfeit, with Megumi and Tae trying to hold her down by her ankles (because they were used to her doing that, The Shop people were aswell), Yumi sat there, swerving along with Kaoru, as if she was doing it, and yelled out for Kaoru to turn out to an area. She didn't know how, but Shishio was in her arms, and then she started pounding on his head, yelling more for Kaoru to turn this way or that.  
  
The boys were shocked.....actually, that's the BIGGEST UNDERSTATMENT OF THE YEAR! All they could do was stare at one of the most beautiful girls ever beat her brothers with so much ease, and Kenshin was close to drooling, because he admired her. The other guys just loved her spunk and just for the fact that she is her. Kenshin barely asked, whispering  
  
"Is she for real, or am in heaven?"  
  
Megumi and Tae were the only ones who heard, together their evil grins reached around the world. Megumi thought  
  
'Gees, Kaoru doesn't need to try at all. She captures all the boys attentions and hearts by just blinking! I need to ask her for a few tips on how to get Sano that subjective. Wait.....did I just think what I thought I thunk?"  
  
She shook her head and turned her mind to the race and keeping Misao from jumping off the couch and getting herself hurt...again.  
  
&   
  
Kaoru slid low into the next and last turn, Yahiko having a little trouble, Sano gained his speed, and as right behind Kaoru, but she saw him just in time, and she twisted the handle, setting off once again. She had to do a fast brake when she almost crashed into the garage entrance, but they stopped in a row for tallest-to-shortest, Kaoru naturally in the middle, and together they flipped up their lids, looking at their friends. The three called out together in rough voices, filled with adrenaline  
  
"Ready to play?"  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Author Commentary:  
  
Hey, how was that for being out of the loop for awhile? I hoped you guys liked it. Yes, I know, still short, but I had to speed up in the writing to get it to you guys faster. Well, now I g2 get to work on the new chapters...later!  
  
Star Wolf 


End file.
